Cesarstwo Świtu
"Wystarczająco siedzieliśmy w cieniu... Pora wyjść z ukrycia. Noc która otula świat, zostanie pokonana, przez wschodzące słonce. To nasz czas, to czas świtu" ''- propagandowe hasło Cesarstwa '' 'Cesarstwo Świtu''' - imperialistyczne państwo znajdujące się na archipelagu wysp na wschód od brzegu głównej części Kraju zamieszkałe przez lisoludzi. Przez lata będące we własnowolnej izolacji od reszty terenów. Po wydarzeniach z Legionem, wychodzą z cienia, ostatecznie wypowiadając wojnę całemu Krajowi. Historia Dokładna geneza powstania rasy lisoludzi jak i ich dzieje historyczne, są praktycznie niemożliwe do odtworzenia nawet dla rodowitych przedstawicieli rasy Youkai. Większość została bowiem zapomniana z powodu przerażającej wojny domowej jaka nawiedziła ich świat, a trwała ona tak długo, że sami mieszkańcy nie pamiętają powodu jej wybuchu. Czy to z powodu tyranii złego władcy, czy też z obawy przed karą za swe grzechy, a może z powodu jakiegoś innego przerażającego zagrożenia, jedno jest pewne Youkai nie opuścili swego świata dobrowolnie i do dzisiaj obawiają się tego zagrożenia. Anomalia czasowa, dziwna i nieznana dla nich rzecz, którą oni sami nazywają darem od bogów, zawiodła ich na jeden z archipelagów wysp otaczających Kraj. Tam po jakimś lisoludzie rozpoczęli mozolny proces odbudowy swej cywilizacji. Wbrew pozorom ich ucieczka ze świata macierzystego wcale nie była chaotyczna i nieplanowana, a wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki odpowiedniej organizacji w drużynach znajdowali się nauczyciele, inżynierowie, biolodzy, fizycy, geolodzy, lekarze no i oczywiście żołnierze, a także odpowiednia ilość sprzętu na utworzenie ośrodka dla wszystkich tych istot, słowem była to dobrze przygotowana do swej roli ekspedycja kolonizacyjna, która osiągnęła całkiem niezły rezultat. Ponieważ sami Youkai na początku nie zaprzątali sobie głowy dokładnym datowaniem, a bardziej byli skupieni na zapewnieniu sobie godziwych warunków bytowania, niemożliwym jest do określenia w którym dokładnie roku przybyli na tereny Kraju, wiadomo jednak że swój pierwszy kontakt z ludzkością zaliczyli jeszcze w czasie pierwszej wojny światowej i już wtedy byli kompletnie zrażeni do wizerunku homo sapiens. Chociaż normalny człowiek niewiele różni się od przeciętnego "lisa" pod względem anatomii, to poziom rozwoju technologicznego na jakim wówczas stałą ludzkość sprawił, że uznali oni ową rasę za prymitywną. Sytuację pogorszyła dodatkowa brutalność i strach jaki przejawiali ludzie na widok Youkai. Następnym etapem rozwoju rasy były ekspedycje na tereny Kraju, zarówno znanej jak i Nieznanej części, gdzie w tej drugiej, wszystkie ekspedycje były brutalnie masakrowane i na kilkanaście wypadów, członkowie tylko jednego uszli z życiem a i tak po niedługim czasie, odebrali sobie życia. Youkai wysłali zarówno na jedne i drugie tereny niewielkie drużyny zwiadowcze, składające się zwykle z maksymalnie siedmiu przedstawicieli rasy. Nierzadko jednak zdarzały się także pojedyncze zwiady. Tutaj doszło do kolejnego pogorszenia wizerunku ludzi. Lisoludzie uznali, że rasa która dała się zniewolić i upodlić do takiego stopnia, że w wielu wypadkach zostanie karmą dla demonów było zaszczytem, nie zasługuje na to by istnieć. Jednakże w nie lepszym świetle postawiło to inne rasy. Uważające się za rozwinięte elfy które w rzeczywistości były tylko bandą dumnych do przesady nieśmiertelnych bufonów, brutalne i bestialskie demony i wilkołaki, wampiry myślące tylko o tym aby na zmianę zaspokajać swe krwawe i sensualne żądze, wszystko to obrzydzało Youkai. W zasadzie jedyną rasą którą uznali oni za godną uwagi były krasnoludy. Pracowite, oddane swej sprawie, a także silne i honorowe. Ich terytorium był jednak położone zbyt głęboko na terenach Kraju, aby tworzyć stałą sieć komunikacyjną. Z tego powodu podjęto decyzję o utworzeniu jedynie niewielkiej linii posterunków nasłuchowych, rozłożonych na wybrzeżu niedaleko archipelagu wysp Youkai, lub na okupowanych przez nich wodach, chociaż i te stacje były ukryte głęboko pod wodą. Miałby one ostrzegać o ewentualnym ataku na tereny "lisów" ze strony mieszkańców największej wyspy, od której lisy postanowiły po prostu się odizolować uznając że nie ma tam niczego godnego ich uwagi. Stan ten trwał aż do powstania Federacji. Chociaż Cesartswo starało się trzymać na uboczu, z dala od rozgrywek politycznych i walki o władzę w Kraju, nie obyło się bez kilku incydentów na przestrzeni lat. Głównym adwersarzem Youkai byli mieszkańcy Wiecznego Lasu, często wspierani przez magów z Elementaris. W zasadzie to właśnie dzięki walce z tą rasą elfy posiadały w swym arsenale strzały sprawiające że broń i pancerze żołnierzy Federacji znikały. Ostatecznie wojny te jednak szybko się kończyły, ponieważ nawet pomimo potężnych mocy elfich magów, lisy zawsze znajdowały sposób na na szybkie odparcie ataku przeciwnika. Mimo swej przewagi technologicznej Cesarstwo nigdy nie rozpoczęło prawdziwej ekspansji terytorialnej, gdyż mierząc siły na zamiary, doskonale wiedzieli że nie będą w stanie zawojować całego Kraju, a przynajmniej tak myśleli jeszcze do niedawna. Kiedy do Youkai dotarła informacja o powstaniu Federacji byli oni bardzo zdziwieni ale z zaciekawieniem obserwowali poczynania ludzi. Podobnie jak większość nieludzi, Youkai uważali Federację za jedynie chwilowy przebłysk chwały ludzkości, który zniknie równie szybko jak się pojawił. Z czasem jednak do Cesarstwa zaczęła uciekać co raz większa liczba nieludzi, którzy wierzyli że wśród innych nieludzi czeka ich lepszy los niż samosądy z rąk nieludzi. Te istoty trafiały do Cesarstwa głównie za sprawą rozsianych po Kraju informatorów, którzy szybko ulatniali się z terenów do których tylko miały zbliżyć się wojska Federacji, w ten sposób ani jeden z ich agentów nie został pochwyconych, a czyszczenie pamięci jakiemu byli poddawani wszyscy, którzy chcieli zobaczyć na własne oczy państwo nieludzi sprawiło że żaden szpieg, ani uśpiony agent nie przeniknął w struktury państwa, o którym i tak wiedziało niewielu. Władcy państwa dostrzegli w tym szanse nie tylko na pozyskanie doskonałej siły roboczej, ale także ewentualnej siły zbrojnej, która doskonale sprawdzi się w walce ze względu na swą chęć zemsty. W późniejszym czasie, po tym jak Federacja urosła w siłę, lisy doszły do wniosku że podbicie Kraju z ich potencjałem jest możliwe, jednakże nie w sytuacji kiedy to Federacja przejęła większość kontroli nad wyspą. Youkai podjęli decyzje, o rozpoczęciu przygotowań do obrony. Szykowali się oni jak im się wydawało na nieuniknioną wojnę, która to nigdy nie nadeszła, głównie z powodu ataku Legiona. Z powodu umiejscowienia geograficznego, to Federacja przyjęła na siebie większość ataku istot morskich "fałszywego absoluta", w czym Youkai dostrzegli swoją szansę. Osłabiona i pochłonięta toczącą się wojną na dwa fronty, stała się bardzo łatwym celem. Youkai widząc swoją szansę na zdobycie dominacji nad Krajem rozpoczęli masową mobilizację, zarówno zbrojną jak i społeczną. Ich cel jest jasny, ich wiara jest niezachwiana a oddanie sprawie bezgraniczne. Cesarstwo rusza by nieść Świt swej potęgi wszystkim, którzy stanął mu na drodze. Społeczeństwo Społeczeństwo Youkai podzielone jest na trzy grupy, z których każda pełni inną rolę w ich świecie, każda ma inny zakres praw i obowiązków i jest inaczej traktowana przez pozostałe grupy. Co ważne do tego podziału nie są zaliczani przedstawiciele armii, którzy zgodnie z panującymi zwyczajami wstępując do wojska poświęcają się mu całkowicie i są w każdej chwili gotowi oddać życie za Cesarstwo. Ten fanatyzm chociaż częściowo przerażający, to okazał się być niezwykle skuteczny. Społeczeństwo, a w każdym razie jego część, ma jednak wpływ na wojsko, które żyje z zgodnie z zasadą służenia swym obywatelom, oraz ich ochronie. Pierwszą i zarazem najważniejszą grupą społeczeństwa Youkai są tak zwani Taishogun czyli grupa rządząca Cesarstwem. Jest to najmniejsza pod względem liczebności grupa, jednocześnie podejmująca najważniejsze decyzje o losach państwa. Skupiają oni w sobie pełnie władzy zarówno tych związanych z zarządzaniem dobrami państwa, jak i kierowaniem armią czy też sprawowaniem kontroli nad wartościami kulturalnymi i religijnymi państwa. Chociaż Youkai oficjalnie nie wliczają się w struktury militarne, czasami można spotkać ich na polach walki, nierzadko osobiście prowadzących natarcie swych sił, zarówno jako doskonali wojownicy jak i jako duchowi przywódcy inspirujący mową i czynem. Ponieważ zdecydowana większość z nich jest uzdolniona magicznie, nie muszą się oni obawiać o swe bezpieczeństwo aż tak jak inni dowódcy, co czyni ich jeszcze groźniejszymi przeciwnikami. Ważnym jest jednak że Taishogun to nie tylko wojownicy i władcy na wzór królów, ale także duchowi przywódcy prowadzący lud do oświecenia niczym kapłani. Charyzmatyczni, zachęcający mową, imponujący postawą, inspirujący czynem stanowią wzór i stale dążą do samodoskonalenia się w swym władaniu państwem, oraz oczekują od swych poddanych tego samego. Wiadomo, że do tej grupy należy także dozgonnie wybierany cesarz, który jednak pełni formę bardziej reprezentacyjną, nie mając w ręku dużo większej władzy niż reszta szlachty. Sama ta pozycja może być dziedziczna, lecz zdarzało się ze potomek obecnego cesarza rezygnował z takowego przywileju, przez co Taishogun musieli wybierać kogoś kto zajmie miejsce obecnego, gdy ten "odwalił kite". Obecnym cesarzem jest Kirihiza Gumihare IV. Kolejną grupę stanowi Yoake-jin czyli szeroko rozumiane mieszczaństwo. Do tej grupy można zaliczyć zdecydowaną większość społeczeństwa, gdyż składa się ono z praktycznie wszystkich zawodów jakie są wykonywane na terenie Cesarstwa. Można tu odnaleźć lekarzy, prawników, inżynierów, ale także rybaków, farmerów, czy prostych sprzedawców sklepowych. Wszyscy oni żyją zgodnie z ogólno przyjętą ideologią Cesarstwa które to naucza, aby dążyć do spełnienia w życiu dzięki samodyscyplinie i doskonaleniu swych zdolności, a także szerzy idee wzajemnego zrozumienia i pomocy, oczywiście wyłącznie w ograniczeniu do innych przedstawicieli obywateli Cesarstwa, przywódców i wojska. Dla elementów obcych, łamiących normy społeczne, czy też z innych powodów wadliwych, miejsca w tym społeczeństwie nie ma, są one w najlepszym wypadku degradowane, a zwykle całkowicie usuwane z egzystencji. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Yoake-jin to jedna z najlepiej funkcjonujących machin napędzających gospodarkę i rozwój na świecie. Fanatycznie oddani swej ideologii, wierni i pracowici są wręcz idealnymi poddanymi dla ostatnio co raz bardziej agresywnej i ekspansywnej polityki państwa. No i ostatnia grupa czyli Gaiz-jin. Składają się oni właśnie z wspomnianych wcześniej elementów obcych, czyli nieludzi innych niż Youkai, ludzi, oraz samych lisów które w jakiś sposób zdradziły normy etyczne lub kulturowe społeczeństwa. Zwykle mieszkający w specjalnych osiedlach, z których nie wolno im wychodzić po określonej godzinie, są to albo dzielnice bezprawia złożone z kryminalistów, bardzo często pacyfikowane przez służby porządkowe starające się zmienić je w drugi tym którym są, dzielnice w których sami mieszkańcy starają się dbać o porządek. Najczęściej tworzone są przez nieludzi i bardzo małą ilość ludzi uciekających przed reżimem Federacji, zdarza się że w niektórych tego typu dzielnicach godzina policyjna jest zniesiona. Ostatnie czyli dzielnice złożone z uprowadzonych ludzi i nieludzi, najczęściej jeńców wojennych, oraz wszelkiej maści przestępców, najczęściej wcześniej mieszkających w dzielnicach pierwszego typu, którzy dali się złapać. W zasadzie te ostatnie są tak naprawdę jednymi wielkimi kwaterami, okolonymi wysokim murem, wieżami strażniczymi i drutem kolczastym, z których wąskimi szarymi ulicami, prowadzącymi do położonych niedaleko zakładów pracy, w których więźniowie zmuszani są do niewolniczej pracy na rzecz Cesarstwa. Chociaż sami Gaiz-jin są zwykle traktowani jako obywatele drugiej kategorii, nie oznacza że jest to kompletna patologia bez jakichkolwiek szans na przyszłość. „Ludzie” ci, a przynajmniej wspomniany drugi typ, znajdują normalne stałe zatrudnienie, chociaż o jakichkolwiek wysokich stanowiskach mogą pomarzyć. Kultura Jeśli chodzi o kulturę samą w sobie - ciężko ja opisać albowiem łączy w sobie wiele elementów współczesnej kultury zachodniej wraz z dużymi wpływami Japonii, zarówno tej XXI wiecznej jak i z czasów Siogunatu, które zależnie od wyspy potrafią przechylać się w którąś z trzech stron, powodując iż na żadnej z wysp i w żadnym z miast, nie da się spotkać identycznej kultury - mimo że będą do siebie podobne. Nie wiadomo jednak czy taka forma została przez Youkai zaczerpnięta, czy byla z nimi od początku ich cywilizacyjnego rozwoju. Wiadomo jednak, że każdy z bardziej znaczących lub odznaczonych obywateli nosi ze sobą honorowe katany nadawane im przez najwyższych z Taishogun, które są zarówno bronią jak i wyznacznikiem statusu, co dziwne, nie jest to nagroda przeznaczona tylko dla Youkai, jednak patrząc na to, ze nawet dla lisa jest trudne do zdobycia mimo wielu osiągnięć, to dla Gaiz-jina jego zdobycie jest niemalże awykonalne, chociaż istnieją pogłoski iż udało się to kilku osobom z tejże grupy obywateli. W związku z powyższym istnieje jeszcze jedna kulturalna zasada związana z tak zwanymi Mahou-jin czyli na nasze magami. Lisie dzieci które rodzą się z magicznymi darami są momentalnie przyjmowane w poczet szlachty - co dla zwykłych rodziców Youkai jest wielkim wyróżnieniem, a honorowa Katana zostaje takiemu dziecku wręczona już w bardzo młodym wieku. Militaria Siły Youkai oficjalnie podzielone są na cztery grupy, z których każda różni się od siebie pełnionymi funkcjami, chociaż mogą się one przeplatać w wielu aspektach. Dla przykładu szeregowy żołnierz posiada standardowe zdolności konserwacyjne inżyniera, a elitarny wojownik jest wręcz w stanie takowego zastąpić jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że każda z niżej wymienionych grup jest niezbędna dla Cesarstwa, aby mogło ono prowadzić skuteczną walkę ze swymi wrogami, a mocny tradycjonalizm społeczeństwa i kult szacunku dla wiedzy, zarówno książkowej jak i życiowej, sprawiają że w armii Cesarskiej nie istnieje zjawisko fali. Zamiast niego bardzo powszechne jest wręcz fanatyczne dążenie do samodoskonalenia się i stałego usprawniania swych technik wspierania państwa. Pierwszą omawianą i drugą największą pod względem liczebności grupą są Shinobi czyli agenci Cesartstwa. Słowo „agent” ma tutaj dość dużo znaczeń, ponieważ ludzie ci zajmują się zarówno typowymi sprawami sztabowymi, jak przygotowywanie raportów, czy innej papierkowej roboty, często będąc także oficerami politycznymi, to nie brakuje wśród nich wykwalifikowanych zabójców, zwiadowców czy szpiegów. Ci ostatni posiadają specjalne, wszczepiane w gardła urządzenia modulujące ich głosy, dysponują niewielkimi urządzeniami pozwalającymi im na przeskanowanie ostatnich wspomnień ofiary, oraz płynem zwanym „jadem kameleona” który pozwala im dosłownie zmienić się w przeciwnika, niezależnie od rasy z jakiej on pochodzi. Wyjątkami od reguły są tutaj wilkołaki, wampiry i demony. Ta grupa dzieli także cześć swych obowiązków logistycznych z drugą, omawianą grupą. Sentoki bo tak potocznie nazywana jest regularna armia Cesarstwa, stanowi trzon armii „lisów”, pełniąc zarówno funkcję wojowników którzy gotowi są oddać swe życie na frontach, jak i robotników przy wznoszeniu baz wojskowych, oraz logistyków transportujących sprzęt i zaopatrzenie. Stanowią oni załogi okrętów, czołgów oraz innych jednostek, są także pilotami jednostek latających. Głównym celem pozostaje jednak walka za Cesarstwo, które jest dla tych żołnierzy dosłownie wszystkim, jest to także najliczniejsza z omawianych grup, jeśli chodzi o ich liczebność. Trzecią grupą są Gakusha czyli inżynierowie. To w ich kompetencji leży dbanie o sprzęt, nadzorowanie budowania baz wojskowych, oraz konstruowanie broni dla armii Youkai. Nie oznacza to jednak, że są oni tchórzami chowającymi się za liniami frontu. Jak każdy członek armii Cesarstwa są oni szkoleni do walki, a ich wiedza na temat inżynierii sprawia, że są jednymi z najgroźniejszych przeciwników jakich można spotkać na polu bitwy. Często współpracują oni z Shinobi, z którymi sprawdzają teren i szukają miejsc pod budowę baz i posterunków. Ich zdolności nadzorcze sprawiają, że często są wykorzystywani jako stratedzy, a każdy dowódca planujący atak liczy się z ich zdaniem. Samuraje czyli ostatnia, najmniejsza pod względem liczebności grupa. Samuraje wbrew mylącej nazwie nie są tylko wojownikami wyposażonymi w swoje miecze, z którymi ślepo biegną na spotkanie z lufami karabinów przeciwników. To elitarnie wyszkolone, wszechstronne jednostki bojowe. Mogą oni tworzyć zarówno elitarne oddziały, które sieją postrach na polu bitwy, jak i stanowić dowódców mniejszych jednostek. Nierzadko powierza się im dowodzenie nad pułkami piechoty, drużynami pancernymi, eskadrami samolotów, okrętami bojowymi, czy też posterunkami. Przez pozostałe grupy darzeni są ogromnym szacunkiem, przez wzgląd na posiadaną przez nich wiedzę, zarówno z zakresu walki jak i inżynierii, którą często przewyższają niejednego Gakusha. Na dodatek ich obecność na polu bitwy znacznie podnosi morale, sprawdzają się zarówno jako nauczyciele jak i jako dowódcy, przez co armia bardzo zyskuje na skuteczności kiedy się pojawiają. Każdy Cesarski dowódca wie, że nie ma lepszego sposobu na utrzymanie porządku w wojsku, niż oddanie pieczy nad nim fanatycznie oddanym Samurajom. Podsumowując armia Cesarska to sprawnie dowodzona, wszechstronna i bardzo groźna armia, z którą liczyć musi się każdy przeciwnik. Dowódcy nie będą bowiem zalewali przeciwnika falami swojej piechoty, zamiast tego przeanalizują pole bitwy, znajdą najmniejszą słabość w obronie i bezlitośnie ją wykorzystają, druzgocząc pewnego siebie przeciwnika. Niedocenianie Youkai, ich oddania dla sprawy, a co gorsza arsenału i możliwości jakie daje technologia modułowa, to wyrok śmierci dla każdego wrogiego dowódcy i jego nieszczęsnych ludzi Technologia Doświadczenia życiowe Youkai oraz ich zaawansowanie doprowadziły do stworzenia tak zwanej technologii modułowej, początkowo wykorzystywana tylko w aspekcie militarnym, jak zresztą większość nowoczesnych wynalazków, z czasem przeniosła się także na budownictwo cywilne, oraz przedmioty użytku codziennego. Technologie modułową można porównać do klocków lego, lub zestawu małego technika, wykorzystuje ona gotowe elementy, które odpowiednio połączone mogą dawać bardzo różne rezultaty. Sprawia to że znacznie mniejsza ilość przenoszonego sprzętu może znaleźć zastosowanie w znacznie szerszym wachlarzu czynności. O ile na co dzień nie jest to tak widoczne, głównie dlatego że przeciętnego mieszkańca stać na posiadanie lodówki i kuchenki elektrycznej i nie musi on przerabiać jednego na drugie, chociaż jest to możliwe, to doskonale widać to w budownictwie, a zwłaszcza w aspekcie militarnym. Składane z gotowych elementów budynki, można poskładać równie szybko co większy i nieco bardziej skomplikowany namiot, co przydaje się zwłaszcza przy dobudówkach, lub w czasie stawiania baz wojskowych. Co ciekawe fakt, że coś jest budynkiem wcale nie znaczy, że będzie nim cały czas. Wśród Youkai bardzo popularne są statki okręty, które po dobiciu do lądu, w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin mogą zostać zmienione w pełnoprawne systemy fortyfikacyjne i na odwrót. Jednakże tego typu zabiegi to jedynie podstawy. Bardzo popularne jest przerabianie zwykłych transporterów dla piechoty w stanowiska artyleryjskie, które później zapewniają wsparcie żołnierzom, którzy przybyli na front. Jedynym problemem jest wówczas transport amunicji, ale z prędkościami jakie rozwijają transportery, przy odległości jaką mają do pokonania naprawdę nie stanowi trudności. Przy takiej frywolności, ciężko o opisywanie konkretnych jednostek, bo takich przy możliwościach tej technologi oraz różnorodności dowódców oraz inżynierów, mogą iść w setki różnych kombinacji. Dla przykładu dwa zewnętrznie takie same okręty bojowe, mogą mieć kompletnie inny wachlarz uzbrojenia, a samo uzbrojenie dzięki modułom może zostać zmienione w trakcie walki, obniża to na pewien czas skuteczność bojową jednostki, ale pozwala ze znacznie większą skutecznością kontrować ataki przeciwnika. Jednak technologia taka ma i wadę, przemodułowanie elementów wymaga czasu i energii (ale co ich nie potrzebuje?), mało tego rozebrane segmenty, są bezużyteczne jeśli nie są połączone z modułem zasilania, co raczej nikogo dziwić nie powinno, jednak to niska zapłata, za tak szeroki wachlarz możliwości, jaki daje ta technologia. Naturalnie w takim wypadku najoczywistszą odpowiedzią byłoby użycie impulsów elektromagnetycznych, które wyłączyłyby moduły zasilania, tym samym unieszkodliwiając jednostki, te zostały więc odpowiednio zabezpieczone, czy to przez specjalne obudowy, czy maści którymi zalewane są same obwody, czy inne metody, których wachlarz jest równie zróżnicowany, co możliwości jakie daje owa technologia. Zakończywszy opisywanie głównej chluby technologicznej Youkai, nie należy zapominać o pomniejszych technologiach, które w dużej mierze bazują na energii i plazmie, jej kształtowaniu i używaniu. Co też powoduje, że lisy są technologicznymi geniuszami w broniach energetycznych, oraz plazmowych właśnie. Zgodnie z jedną wojennych zasad Youkai, która brzmi "Walcz tak, aby nie dać się pokonać własną bronią" - technologie takie odnoszą mizerny skutek w walce przeciwko Cesarstwu, co prowadzi do dość ironicznej sytuacji, gdzie bardziej "klasyczna" bron ma nieznacznie większe szanse w walce z lisami. Tereny empire map.png|Archipelag Youkai empireislands.png|Nazwy wysp archipelagu Później... Kategoria:Miejsca